


Un lugar en las estrellas

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A veces necesitamos creer en algo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un lugar en las estrellas

Estás de pie sobre la baranda que has escalado diez minutos antes, los dedos de las manos lastimados por el metal oxidado y helado. Las luces de los autos te deslumbran por segundos, tus instintos te piden que cubras tus ojos con tu brazo, pero no lo haces por miedo a caer. Piensas que es ridículo, porque estás ahí para tirarte.

Quizá esa sea la diferencia: No te caerás, no será un accidente.

No sabes mucho pero esperas que todo pase muy rápido, esperas morir mientras caes o al menos no sentir por más de medio segundo el dolor cuando tu cráneo se rompa contra el capote de algún auto. Primero pensarán que ha sido un accidente, que has atravesado la calle corriendo sin mirar a los dos lados, por más que sea una autopista transitada. Luego, la familia que se encontrará dentro del auto estará tan alarmada que de primera instancia ignorará el hecho de que has caído sobre el coche y que no te pudieron haber golpeado con el costado. Alguien gritará desde los autos vecinos cuando vea la sangre y tu cuerpo desfigurado, la mujer y los niños que vienen en el coche se cubrirán los ojos con desesperación.

Lo piensas, pero sigues agarrándote con fuerza a un metal que cuelga sobre tu cabeza, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer por accidente, no será un accidente. Miras los autos, hay decenas de luces que provienen de ellos, y el ruido te deja sordo a tu propio llanto, pero el humo no puede hacer nada con la visión nublada que tienes por las lágrimas.

Entonces alguien gritará y no tendrás tiempo para voltear o para siquiera pensar en soltarte porque una mano te tendrá por el suéter y te jalará hacia atrás. Tu cabeza rebotará en el suelo 2 veces y tu visión se volverá negra por 3 segundos. Escucharás sus gritos pero no podrás decir qué es lo que grita. El hombre que te ha jalado fuera del borde y te ha regresado dentro del puente peatonal no será más que un chico de tu edad. Su voz temblará cuando llame a una ambulancia o una patrulla o algo que ni siquiera la operadora entenderá porque el chico no sabrá que es lo que debe pedir en esos momentos.

Tu visión se volverá a aclarar con el paso de minutos que se sentirán como segundos, abrirás los ojos y lo primero que veras será el cielo estrellado, el humo de los autos, pero sobre todo los destellos en el cielo.

Después sentirás unas manos bajo tus brazos y el sonido de una sirena a lo lejos, puedes ver luces azules y rojas reflejadas en el metal cerca de tu cabeza. Entonces serás alzado en brazos y alguien se debatirá entre ponerte sobre la camilla o meterte así a la patrulla. Alguien mencionará que tu cabeza está sangrado y alguien más dirá que no es una herida profunda, pero que podría haber una hemorragia interna.

Entonces no sabrás cómo ni cuándo es que has llegado a un hospital, y buscarás nuevamente el cielo estrellado pero no verás nada más que un techo blanco con focos que volverán a deslumbrarte. Alguien llamará a tu padre y el teléfono sonará 4 veces antes de que conteste. Entonces el cigarrillo se le caerá de la boca y la botella de la mano, escuchará lo que has hecho y cómo es tu estado, tu padre escuchará en silencio.

El chico que te ha jalado de la camiseta estará en la sala de esperas sin razón aparente, su bicicleta roja estacionada en algún rincón bajo la lluvia de Abril que ha empezado a caer. Mirará su teléfono varias veces en un minuto, preocupado porque su madre reciba el mensaje de en dónde es que está, sin dar muchos detalles. También estará preocupado por ti.

Pasarás la noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente te darán de alta no sin antes hablarle a tu padre sobre un psiquiatra que sabes que no puede pagar. Saldrás de la habitación caminando con lentitud, como si quisieras que nada de eso estuviera pasando. Llegarán a la recepción y tu padre se asegurará que el seguro familiar que le dieron por pelear en Vietnam cubra tus gastos de hospital. Tus ojos buscarán mirar a cualquier otra parte y tus dedos jugarán con el borde de tu camisa, entonces alzarán los ojos cuando escuches pasos acercándose a ti, tus ojos se encontrarán con otro par un poco más oscuros.

El chico sonreirá apenas, como si no tuviera permiso, como si quisiera hacerlo pero no estuviera seguro. No lo reconocerás por un segundo, pero después de un minuto tu rostro cambiará un poco, quizá un brillo en los ojos y un tono más pálido en tu piel. No sabrás si deberías estar agradecido u enojado con él por haberte detenido la noche pasada, optarás por lo segundo.

 _"Hola, me llamo Brendon,"_ dirá de la misma manera con la que ha sonreído. Mirarás su sonrisa y a tu mente no llegará nada para decirle, aunque tus manos se cerrarán en puños que al segundo después irán a parar a su estómago cuando saltes sobre él y ambos estén en el piso. Alguna enfermera llamará a seguridad mientras la recepcionista pedirá que se separen, tu padre entonces te jalará por la camisa y del cabello al mismo tiempo, y habrá sangre en tus labios porque te los habrás mordido.

El chico en el piso te mirará con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, pero no de miedo, y tú te echarás a llorar.

Al día siguiente estarás dentro del coche de tu padre mirando los árboles desde la ventana, tu cabello cayendo en mechones sobre tu rostro, la radio apagada y tu padre sin haber mencionado una palabra. Estacionará el coche en un lugar para discapacitados a pesar de que no te has roto nada y el balazo que recibió en la pierna izquierda hace unos años ha sanado ya. Bajarán del auto y tus pasos te pesaran, bajarás los ojos porque sabes que llorarás si no lo haces. Entrarán a la iglesia por primera vez desde hace 8 años, los zapatos marrones de tu padre se detendrán, avisándote que ha dejado de caminar.

El obispo saldrá a recibirlos y tu padre dirá algunas cosas que no quieres oír y por ello terminas mirando al grupo de chicos que estaban cantando en el coro. Tus ojos los estudiarán un segundo antes de pararse sobre un par de marrones.

El obispo dirá algo y te palmeará en el hombro, los chicos del coro te observarán como tratando de leerte, aprenderse de memoria tú cara y saber toda tu historia, por morbo y por curiosidad.

Entonces todos tomarán asientos frente a la imagen de un crucificado del cual no recuerdas nada pero que sabes que has visto antes, el obispo te sentará en medio de una niña que fingirá que no existes, y un chico cuyos ojos sabes que no podrás olvidar. El chico sonreirá, y esta vez en lugar de tratar de golpearlo solo bajarás la mirada y verás tus manos por el resto de la misa.

Cuando todos vayan a ir a casa, verás al chico levantar una vieja bicicleta roja y él te mirará a ti antes de sonreírte, mirarás su sonrisa y esta vez serás tú quien intente leerlo porque no lo entiendes. Pero unos segundos después la mano volverá a tu hombro, alzarás los ojos lejos de aquel otro par, y el obispo te pedirá que lo sigas.

Te quedarás otra hora escuchando al hombre hablarte sobre aquel sujeto crucificado y sobre las hazañas que ha hecho. A media sesión interrumpirás y tratarás de explicarle que no entiendes nada de esto, no entiendes el por qué te han llevado ahí y tampoco sabes quién es ese Dios del que tanto hablan. Entonces el hombre se pondrá serio y mencionará la palabra _suicidio_ , y después de eso te quedarás callado.

Los días van a pasar y tu padre te seguirá llevando a la iglesia, volverás a sentarte donde la primera vez pero a tu izquierda la niña no lo volverá a hacer, en cambio aquel chico, Brendon, siempre estará a tu lado.

_"La religión no tiene mucho sentido, te da algo imaginario haciéndote creer que es sólido. Funciona como un placebo, no es nada, pero al creer en ello te hace sentir que lo es."_

_"Pero tus problemas seguirán ahí, no desaparecerán ni dejarán de ser problemas. ¿Cuál es el punto entonces?"_

Brendon te mirará y tú volverás a intentar leerlo mientras miras sus iris cafés, pero no verás más que un montón de nada y eso solo te frustrará.

_"A veces necesitamos creer en algo, cuando no hay esperanza o tienes miedo. Necesitamos creer que hay algo más ahí, y por alguna razón, eso le da sentido."_

Entonces pensarás en tu madre y las botellas de alcohol que tu padre ha perdido el interés en ocultar de ti, pensarás en las noches estrelladas y entonces pensarás en los ojos de Brendon, pensarás que quizá tenga razón. Quizá la tenga.

Los días pasarán y pronto tu padre se olvidará del incidente, tendrás que tomar un autobús por tu cuenta para ir a la iglesia, y al hacerlo no sentirás que es algo sin sentido porque súbitamente estarás ansioso por ver a Brendon para seguirle preguntando más y más cosas. Brendon te saludará moviendo la mano cuando te vea, siempre con una sonrisa la cual descubrirás que amas conforme pasan los días. Brendon será quien empezará cada conversación, porque tú no te sientes seguro de hacerlo, entonces dejarás que él lo haga y tú reirás con cada chiste que diga, e indagarás más con cada tema que te interese.

El obispo seguirá esperándote después de misa para que hables con él, pero él será también quién hablará la mayor parte de las cosas. Después de unas semanas por fin entenderás que ese hombre crucificado es el hijo de Dios, pero seguirás sin entender las razones por las cuales ha terminado allá arriba.

_"Su padre lo ha enviado a morir a la tierra para enseñarles a los hombres a amar."_

Dirá, y sus palabras carecerán de sentido, pero vas a asentir de todos modos porque es como Brendon te ha dicho: A veces necesitas creer en algo.

Una tarde de Junio Brendon te invitará a ir en bicicleta a un parque cercano, tú te avergonzarás un poco de decirle que no tienes una porque tu padre la ha vendido cuando cumpliste los 13 años. No le dirás que se ha comprado dos cajas de cerveza con el dinero, pero lo tendrás en tu mente. Entonces Brendon te sonreirá y no sabrás si el calor que sientes es a causa de su sonrisa o del clima, pero optarás por pensar que es por la primera porque eso te hará sentir bien. Te ofrecerá que lo acompañes a su casa, que no vive a más de 4 calles de ahí. Aceptarás solo porque mientras te lo ha pedido se ha mordido los labios.

Caminará a tu lado mientras guía y sostiene la bicicletica con ambas manos, te reirás a carcajadas de las cosas que dice y te olvidarás de los paisajes y las personas de fondo. Brendon sonreirá y se detendrá frente a una pequeña casa angosta pero alta que por alguna razón te recordará a tu propio cuerpo. Te invitará a pasar al jardín pero te pedirá que no hables llevándose un dedo a la boca. Tu sonrisa se extenderá por toda tu cara cuando veas que está tomando una bicicleta rosa con canastita al frente que seguramente pertenece a alguna de las dos hermanas que te ha dicho que tiene.

 _"Mis hermanos no tienen sus bicicletas aquí."_ Te dirá con pena mientras se ofrece a usar la bicicleta rosa y a que tú uses la roja. Te reirás a carcajadas de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Entonces pedalearán hasta ese parque del que te ha hablado y al llegar el clima seguirá igual de tibio mientras ambos compiten por quién es más rápido. Sentirás el viento golpearte en la cara y remover tus sucios cabellos, y amarás la sensación que te producen tus mejillas adormecidas por tanto reír.

Te sentirás vivo, y se sentirá correcto.

Volverás a casa y encontrarás a tu padre tirado sobre el sofá; una botella quebrada en el piso y medio contenido de esta en sus vasos sanguíneos. No lo mirarás una segunda ves antes de entrar a tu cuarto y cerrar el seguro, luego te desharás de tus zapatos, pondrás un cd en el viejo estéreo y comenzarás a escribir una historia sobre un chico de ojos marrones sobre tu cuaderno.

Los meses serán los que pasen y Brendon y tú serán como mejores amigos, nunca lo habrán dicho pero tú lo sentirás de esa manera. Seguirás yendo a la iglesia y el obispo te sonreirá cuando te vea cantar junto a los demás chicos en el coro. Tú sonreirás de vuelta porque Brendon estará a tu lado y frente a ti estará ese hijo de Dios que ha de salvarte.

Brendon conseguirá un trabajo en una cafetería; por las tardes te sentarás en una mesa y ordenarás un batido de fresas, Brendon se reirá de ti de una manera que sabes que no es malvada, tú sonreirás y él volverá a la cocina mientras tu abres el cuaderno y sigues escribiendo tu historia.

Con su primer sueldo Brendon te invitará al cine y tú te sentirás mal por no poder pagar ni siquiera las palomitas de maíz, al él no le importará y terminarás relajándote mientras sinceras carcajadas brotan desde sus gargantas.

Por las noches volverás a casa y encontrarás las luces apagadas, cerrarás la puerta de tu cuarto y te irás a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, y soñarás con noches estrelladas y labios bonitos.

Pronto las vacaciones terminarán y Brendon te preguntará qué es lo que piensas estudiar o a qué deseas dedicarte. Sentirás el cuaderno que llevas sujetado a un lado de la cadera y dudando un poco dirás que serás escritor. Brendon te dedicará la más grande sonrisa y dirá que serás el mejor de todos.

Las cartas de las universidades llegarán y ambos serán aceptados en Chicago, tu para literatura creativa y él para música. Se mudarán dentro del campus porque tú has conseguido una beca del 100% y él ha conseguido una que le paga la renta y ciertas materias, terminarán compartiendo un dormitorio con un chico llamado Patrick que al igual que tú no habla mucho, y que al igual que Brendon es muy bueno con los instrumentos.

Por las noches cuando no estés, Brendon sabrá donde encontrarte: estarás en la cafetería-librería del campus con un café cargado, dos libros de literatura inglesa del siglo pasado y un cuaderno a tu lado. Sonreirás cuando tome el asiento frente a ti y te mire fingiendo enfado, entonces ambos echarán a reír y al día siguiente, cuando despiertes, sabrás qué escribir en tu novela.

Brendon estará en la orquesta del campus y durante el segundo año de universidad, el director de su carrera lo escuchará y se interesará en él. Después de ello Brendon ya no te irá a buscar a la cafetería porque estará ocupado ensayando, ahora serías tú quién iría a verlo cuando no te estuvieras ahogando en trabajos.

Y los días pasarán pero su amistad no se irá con ellos, seguirá creciendo y una noche de abril será cuando, en el medio de una conversación, a Brendon se le escape un _"mejor amigo"_ de entre los labios. Tú lo mirarás sin poder creerlo, y él sonreirá. Entonces tu recordarás sus palabras: _"A veces necesitamos creer en algo."_ Y también lo harás.

En el quinto semestre Brendon conseguirá una novia y tú dejarás de ir a buscarlo al salón donde ensaya por las noches, en cambio te quedarás en la habitación intentando escribir mientras Patrick toca la guitarra o el teclado. Pasarán dos semanas antes de que te des por vencido y dejes de intentar concentrarte, guardarás el cuaderno bajo la almohada y te irás a dormir.

Recibirás una carta de parte de tu madre diciendo que te ama y espera que estés bien, la botarás a la basura y en cambio tomarás el teléfono y le marcarás a papá porque hace años que no hablas con él. Nadie contestará la llamada, pero te prometes que la próxima tarde lo volverás a intentar. No lo haces.

Brendon conocerá a este chico Spencer en sus clases de política, primero preguntarás _"¿qué clase de persona arregló el plan de estudios para que un músico lleve política?",_ Brendon se reirá y moverá la mano despreocupadamente. Luego te presentará a Spencer y lo saludarás de mano sintiéndote extraño. Descubrirás que tú y Spencer tienen gustos en común y pasarán algunas tardes riéndose de un mal chiste en una mala película mientras Patrick se limpia los lentes creyendo que quizá ese sea el problema del por qué no le ha encontrado sentido a la broma.

Después de 4 meses de relación, Brendon romperá con su novia y tú no volverás a buscarlo al estudio porque no sentirás que tengas el permiso de hacerlo. Brendon terminará diciéndote que extraña tu cara fea quedarse dormida a mitad de su ensayo. Sonreirás y sentirás una carcajada escondida en tu pecho.

Durante el inicio del quinto año Spencer será transferido a Nueva York por un intercambio, lo acompañarán al aeropuerto y le ayudarán a cargar sus maletas. Luego se despedirán con un abrazo y le desearás suerte con todo deseo de que así sea. Spencer entrará en el avión con la sonrisa más grande que les has visto nunca, y Brendon gritará que espera un buen recuerdo de la ciudad cuando regrese el semestre siguiente.

Volverán a la habitación y Patrick estará dormido sobre la mesa y un montón de libros, Brendon y tú reirán en voz baja mientras ambos piensan que extrañarán a Spencer, pero no estarán tristes, sino felices por él.

Entonces se irán a dormir y a la mañana siguiente correrán a clases porque Patrick por supuesto que olvidó poner la alarma y esta nunca sonó. Llegarás 20 minutos tarde y tu profesor en turno te mirará de mala gana, pero no te dirá nada porque eres uno de sus mejores estudiantes.

El director de Brendon le conseguirá un espacio para que toque durante un evento de orquesta al aire libre, Brendon te invitará y tú refunfuñarás porque tendrás que ir de traje. Al final Brendon suspirará y te dejará ir con tus jeans rotos y una camisa de vestir sobre ellos, y cuando salga al escenario te levantarás de tu asiento y aplaudirás mientras todo está en silencio. Todos te mirarán como si estuvieras loco o no tuvieras modales, pero tú solo sonreirás y él lo hará también.

Dos días después Patrick nerviosamente los invitará a que lo acompañen a su _"cita con Pete Wentz, el chico de leyes."_ Y Brendon aceptará a pesar de que tú digas que harán mal tercio, pero entonces él dirá que irán a comer lasaña y tú aceptarás fingiendo que lo dudas. Terminarás sentado comiendo pizza de camarones en un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, sintiéndote un poco estafado. Pero Pete resultará siendo el chico más gracioso que has conocido en tu vida y entonces terminarás creyendo que la noche ha sido muy corta y que debería durar más. Al final de su cita, ambos les darán espacio a Patrick y a Pete para que se despidan; entonces Brendon y tú se sentarán al principio de las escaleras y mirarán las estrellas.

Notarás después de minutos que Brendon te ha estado observando, entonces bajarás la vista y la posarás en sus ojos marrones, y al segundo siguiente sus labios estarán sobre los tuyos, y los tuyos sobre los de él.

Esa noche escribirás un capítulo entero para tu novela.

Spencer llegará con más maletas de las que se llevó con él cuando se fue, mirará tu mano entrelazada con la de Brendon y sonreirá con mayor fuerza antes de decirles, _"No van a creer lo que me pasó en un concierto tributo a Michael Jackson."_

Spencer se mudará a los dormitorios de la universidad porque su familia simplemente ha decidido que se irá a vivir por 5 meses a Hawái, lo justo y suficiente para regresar y verlo graduarse de su ingeniería. Su nueva habitación estará en el siguiente piso, y la primera vez que Brendon y tú lo vayan a visitar les abrirá la puerta un chico con barba que se presentará apropiadamente como Jon. Luego Spencer le arrojará una almohada y Jon los invitará a pasar.

Dos semanas después, Patrick recibirá una carta de que ha sido aceptado para estudiar una maestría en cuanto termine sus estudios.

El día que recibas tú siguiente cheque que contiene tu beca te morderás los labios y saldrás del campus, irás a comprar un par de boletos de cine para una película de superhéroes que sabes muy bien que Brendon desea ver. Volverás a la habitación y lo esperarás llegar, y cuando abra la puerta del dormitorio te saludará con un _"hey"_ y una sonrisa. Entonces tú le enseñarás los boletos y en sus ojos verás una noche estrellada.

Terminarán en la cama de un hotel, él estará dormido a tu lado y tú mirarás al techo porque no podrás apagar tus pensamientos. Entonces prenderás la lámpara de la mesita de a un lado y sacarás el único cuaderno que has cargado dentro de tu mochila. Esa noche escribirás el último capítulo de tu novela mientras escuchas su respiración.

Cinco días después, descubrirás que Spencer y Jon se han estado viendo a escondidas.

Brendon dejará de ensayar en el salón donde antes lo hacía y no te avisará, entonces lo buscarás pero te rendirás después de dos horas. Pensarás en volver al dormitorio porque te has estado desvelando con un ensayo importante, entrarás al cuarto y notarás que Patrick y Pete han armado una casa de campaña a mitad de la habitación, escucharás sus risas y sus palabras silenciadas por besos, entonces decidirás tomar tu laptop e ir a la cafetería-librería a transcribir tu novela.

El siguiente fin de semana Brendon, Spencer, Jon, Patrick, Pete y tú se habrán subido a un camión sin conocer su destino, esperando llegar a la costa. Terminarán lográndolo esa misma noche, después de haber tomado otros dos camiones porque se han perdido. Será una noche fría porque se acerca noviembre, pero Pete será su héroe porque al fin descubren que ha cargado con 4 gruesas frazadas en la enorme maleta que ha insistido en traer.

 _"Me gustaría saber si hay algo más que solo estrellas allá arriba."_ Dirás con cierto aire soñador, y a tu lado estará Brendon mirando la oscuridad que se abre paso después del crepúsculo, y cómo la noche va descubriendo las muchas estrellas en el cielo.

 _"¿Qué?, ¿Buscando vida en otros planetas, Ry?"_ Te dirá él, y tú le golpearás con cuidado en las costillas. Entonces Brendon se pegará más a tu lado y los cubrirá mejor con la frazada. A lo lejos podrán escuchar a Patrick, Jon y Spencer charlar mientras que Pete aún no se da por vencido y deja de intentar prender una fogata.

 _"Me refiero a que – me gustaría saber si cuando muera iré a algún lado, algún sitio donde pueda ser algo y no ser un nada, a veces me gusta pensar que ese lugar sería en las estrellas, no en el cielo, en las estrellas."_ Dirás, un toque de melancolía en tus palabras. _"Me gustaría saberlo."_

_"Cuando nos vayamos, sé que tenemos que ir a algún lugar. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te vas, ¿o no? Te vas de casa en busca de un hogar. Iremos a las estrellas."_

_"Pero no podrías asegurarlo, no puedes asegurar que ese lugar existe."_

_"A veces necesitamos creen en algo_." Dirá con una sonrisa, entonces suspirarás y buscarás con tu mano la suya.

_"Podemos intentarlo."_

El día en que te gradúes también será el día en el que lo harán tus amigos, y en las fotos del brindis saldrás riendo de alguna broma dicha por Pete mientras sostienes la mano de Brendon. Los padres de Spencer le habrán traído uno de esos collares de flores que salen en las películas, y él en todas las fotos saldrá incomodo usándolo.

Esa misma noche, Patrick y Pete tomarán un vuelo a Nueva York porque así es como ellos planean celebrar. A pesar de todo, es un viaje del cuál no saben cuándo regresarán así que no saben cuánto tiempo durará su despedida. Esa misma noche recibirás un paquete con un suéter y 100 dólares de parte de tu madre, guardarás el billete debajo de tu cuaderno y correrás a la puerta en donde Brendon te estará esperando al mismo tiempo que Spencer grita que te apures. Saldrán a festejar a un bar, y Brendon y Jon terminarán cantando sobre una mesa " _–_ _Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright –"_

Tres días después recibirás un correo electrónico de una de las 7 editoriales a las cuales les has mandado tu novela algunos meses atrás, y una de ellas habrá aceptado publicarla. Entrarás a la habitación y encontrarás a Brendon empacando sus pertenencias, pero antes de que le des tiempo de decir algo, saltarás sobre él y lo abrazarás como nunca lo has abrazado, tu corazón latirá rápido y tu felicidad no cabrá en tu menudo cuerpo. Brendon solo tendrá que mirarte a los ojos una vez antes de saber que han aceptado tu novela y entonces, ambos estarán saltando sobre las camas.

Y su risa, y tu risa, y sus ojos marrones serían las únicas cosas importantes en ese momento.

 

Pero, Ryan, aquello habría pasado si hubieses dudado unos minutos más, si Brendon hubiese tomado su bicicleta 5 minutos antes, si hubieras decidido no hacerlo.

Habría sucedido si no hubieras cerrado los ojos, contado hasta dos y tu mano no hubiese soltado la baranda.

Pero lo hiciste.

Y ahora se escuchan los gritos desesperados de una mujer pidiendo por una ambulancia, y se ven a lo lejos las luces azules y rojas que le pertenecen a alguna patrulla; y desde el puente peatonal, sobre su bicicleta roja, un chico de tu edad mira la escena sin poder apartar la mirada.

Desde el cielo comienzan a caer gotas de lluvia, pero aun así se pueden ver las estrellas.

Aún se pueden ver las estrellas.


End file.
